LOL weird zelda stuff
by 1017kristen377
Summary: my sister and i were bored so thus this was created :D please review. rated M for stuff :P big kid stuff
1. Chapter 1

MNJ KIFGHK,NVGJMKHN NHJV,LONJCOGNM G9JY690,VOP,JUCOG87,UI0HOUK,OVUUIHUIKI

BY: BRITTANI AND KRISTEN

The doctors looked vey sexy, And Link grew even more jealous. "WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST DID YOU DO TO HER!!!!!!!!!!!? ARE YOU PLANNING ON SHAVING HER?!?!?!?!?! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YO MAMA!?!?!" Link screamed as loud as he could, it awoke all of the resting patients, and awoke newborn babies from their rest so they got up and karate chopped him down the steps. Link made the hospitable go from shiny and spanking new, to crazy-go-nuts and DIRTY. Link stood there staring into the eye of the tiger with tears in his glass eyes, 'Pie……pie…..? 'Link thought silently. Zelda was crazy for the doctors, especially when they took her from Link and put her down in the bed screaming. They pulled Link away and tried to get him out. Link was dancing and stomping on the ant. He was really upset at Zelda, who was shooing him away. The doctors got Link out of the room and locked the doors and closed early, the sign said DO NOT DISTURB. Link humped and banged on the door almost making it fall, he was just about to draw a sun and tear off his clothes until he heard a voice say "Yes? May I help you, if u knows what I mean?" It was a man's voice. "YES, YES I DO NEED HELP IF I KNOW WHAT U MEAN!!!!!!!!!! LET ME IN PLEASE!!!" Link told the nurse. "What is your gender?" The chubby man asked. "I NEED TO SAVE THE GIRL FROM GETTING LAID!!!!"Link replied eagerly. "…Uh…Well you have fun with that mister… But what does that have to do with me 'helping u' if u know what I mean?" "I don't know what u means," replied link as he struggled to draw a horsey on the door. "If I don't save her shell have someone else's babies! Someone…sexier!!" "I think u deserve it for turning me down…" the doctor whimpered. "Never!!!" Link cried as he did the worm. "Wow!!!!! That was sexy!!!!!" screamed the gay man. "Thanks a lot…" said link sarcastically. He then took out a tootsie pop and eated it. The man thought that was sexier. "Oh yes! Ill let u in!"  
The man let link inside the room, only to find that Zelda was eating cereal with the sexy doctor.

THE END!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

MNJ KIFGHK, NVGJMKHN NHJV, LONJCOGNM G9JY690, VOP, JUCOG87, UI0HOUK, OVUUIHUIKI **# 2**

Soon, they were out of the hospitable and going out of New York City. Then Zelda said "Play that funky music, white boy!" "What's wrong with you?!" Link said cutting off her ear lobe by "accident". "It's one of those little pole dancers, and they wont get off of me considering I look like a pole!" Zelda whispered too softly. Link pulled Zelda closer to him, and said loudly, "ILL BE YOUR POLE DANCER!" Zelda felt horny in his arms, and she loveded him a lot. Link heard other pole dancers coming; it was the gay man!!! Link steered the pony toward them and then stopped and said, "This is my baby girl; I'm taken so leave me alone!" Zelda looked at the gay man curiously. "Are they gonna 'take me away'?" Zelda thought he looked very nasty. Soon he said, "I don't care; I found you first!!" Link felt frightened that he was probably going to be raped. "Zelda, I think ima get raped!" Link told Zelda while he whipped the pony and the pony ran. He jumped off and gave Zelda a piggy back ride and shot the pony dead. "ur too french toasting slow!" Soon they arrived at the hotel, and the gay man followed. Link explained to the hotel manager that they were being stalked. The manager just shook his head and gave him the key to his room and stole his wallet. Then he showed it to the other workers. They all took their share and gave link and Zelda a cigarette burn. They ran into their rooms and hid in the closet. The gay man barged in on them and licked links face passionately. Link froze and whispered, "Why does that feel so good…?" The gay man shot Zelda when he was occupied by the licking. Then they starting making out and the link pushed him away and said, "NO MORE! I AM STRAIGHT!!!" Then the gay man said, "Ill pay u!" He pushed link onto the bed but link jumped up and bitch-slapped him. Link helped Zelda up and told her what the gay man wanted him to do. Zelda said, "Say what? Oh no he didn't!" Zelda took the gay man's gun and shot his leg. He shrieked in pain and then melted. Link stood there with Zelda staring. Then five minutes later they starting laughing. They then ran out of the hotel, but the hotel managers Chihuahua chased them and said "Gimmie your monies man!" Zelda screeched and threw pops cereal at the ugly dog thing. The dog smiled and eated them. Suddenly the sexy doctor swooped in on a Pegasus and took Zelda. Zelda cried tears of joy! She did a funky dance next to the doctors and they all whistled. Link fell down and exploded, but it's only temporary. Hell be back. Oh yes, hell be back!! The doctors all danced sexily with her, while link was left in the cold New York City gutters to be devoured by rats and roaches.

………TO BE CONTINUED.........


	3. Chapter 3

MNJ KIFGHK, NVGJMKHN NHJV, LONJCOGNM G9JY690, VOP, JUCOG87, UI0HOUK, OVUUIHUIKI **# 3**

Zelda and the sexy dancing doctor flew away on the Pegasus. Zelda licked his cheek. "What's ur name?" she said flirtingly. He started to unzip his pants. "Do u mind that I have a mangina?" Zelda started choking. "Are u a shemale?!" she exclaimed. Shemale grinned. "Is that a problem?" shemale asked. Zelda freaked out and screamed.

Meanwhile, Link was starting to come back to life. His remains reformed into a sexier body with a nice ass. He now has bigger muscles. He laughed and his voice cracked but he didn't care. He was sexier then the doctor! (Almost) He skipped up a building and hopped on a pink cotton candy cloud. He danced sexily across them to the distant Pegasus as people whistled and threw quarters at him. One of them was a chocolate coin! :O Mmm, dark chocolate.


End file.
